Count downed
by perfuse
Summary: He knows there will be something precious backing up little by little, when he can’t see her like how it supposes to do. To look at her, his pretty younger sister as usual never makes easy on him now, and he takes another way around to erase it. KL


**Count downed**

**Summary: **He knows there will be something precious backing up little by little, when he can't see her like how it supposes to do. To look at her, his pretty younger sister as usual never makes easy on him now, and he takes another way around to erase it. KL

**Disclaimer: **I don't gain any profit of making this fanfic. The characters are owned by the almighty Sunrise and I still waited for the Kiraraku action on the next movie at 2009 -grin- don't miss it too, people?

**A/N**: I see, almost see no updates of all my fellow Kiraraku writers recently. What. the. heck. with you all?? DX Secondary, I plan to erase my other stories as well. That's no use to keep those all up, right? I'm also not sure if I will get reviews with this story. I'm quite scarred with the lack of Kiraraku fans here DX PLEASE PIMPING OUR SPIRIT AND WE START OF BEGINNING AGAIN!! -cries-

-

-

-

-

"…_the sand clock has started to count down. I would love to stop it and gain the opportunity to look at you oppositely, However, I don't have any power to pause and resume anything happen. Thus, instead I will try my own way to steal one precious glimpse of you secretly starting from here…"_

01. simply spellbinding

-

-

-

-

When the sky was opening wide to his eyes and he looked up to see, he realized the grayish hue, the color that cremated all dominant colors. When staring was no enough, he gazing profoundly; eyes concentrated; mouth agape; wind passed by; chin was held highly to midair. His complexion was calm and serene, carrying the single rhythm of river ripple noiselessly, and he didn't realize how thoughtless he was at that moment. He almost drowned lost on his own stillness; stillness that dramatically took a grip of the hushed wind, which stroked his chestnut mane gently, caressing it very lovingly.

Closed his eyes in slow motion, he memorized the all dilemmas that getting a hold of him; that turned him upright; that strangled him to endless agony, the world without beginning and tail trails. In the blackness of his vision, a certain girl, certain girl who cheerfully smiled with childish nature, decorated his mind.

Shocked, he jolted his eyes open. Without passing minutes, he had possessed a confused frown plastered his face. Hand running above and rustling the already messy chocolate tresses, his eyes widened like saucer. Yesterday, two days ago, one week ago, or even one month ago, that countenance never cease to haunt him.

The visage that belonged to his dearest younger sister

He shook his head slowly and followed in suit the bit red blush blossomed on his cheeks. What the hell he's thinking? She was his innocent sister for sake of goodness!

Lately, he such likely had weirdness, particular fondness towards his newly matured sister. She just now became a woman after got her first PMS and he happened to be the first to know since she and him shared rooms. In the coldness of night –when all people lay asleep and humming lullaby-, her face came to flood his view –because they slept across each other- and his heart thumping thrice faster than before. He couldn't sleep afterwards and only enjoying her sleeping face almost throughout night.

For the fact, she was in her sophomore grade of Junior High School, when him attending his freshman year on High School.

Now, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was simply breathtaking. The gentleness that alluring him much when she sleeping. After he knew she was no longer a child, he as well no longer look at her as a child. Maybe more. Maybe as well he could strangle people if there's one dare took advantage off her.

He would be possessive if must to.

Glanced at her innocent expression like a baby cuddling his mother, he felt like she shouldn't wear that facial anymore. She was too ripe to be a child now.

Shook all those thoughts, his gaze came clear to the mellow heavens. A breath of wind whispering its poems to the evening dews. He perhaps didn't understand the whole new waves of feelings that surging down his guts lately. He was confused obviously. Why he just couldn't see his sister as a sibling?

That pumping heart, that butterflies nested on the pit of his abdomen, and that dizzy spinning head…

Just when that would bring to an end and clapped a vigorous happy ending?

- - -

"Can you help me fastening these buttons?"

He snapped of his own reverie as the questioning person cocked her head to sideways immaculately. He heaved a small sigh before stood up off his bed and she happily twirled around, evacuated some damp of her flowed hair to sides. While she waited, he examined her more closely.

Line body that before straight like ruler, now curved pretentiously. Not enough to be entirely increasing lust of men surrounded her, but his heart skipped a beat in instance. His right hand, which intending in use to latching the buttons on her back, now shaking uncontrollably. Why he felt this way towards her sister?

"Big brother?" after long got no response of her older brother; she almost turned around to ask if all was alright. But Kira, the big brother who now shaking more frantic instantly starting to button the knobs and she canceled her purpose.

He became a good boy was, only could stare at her with those withered eyes, those mesmerized yet chaotic feelings now embraced him to no end. Fortunately, the buttons were all on her back. If not… if she witnessed how baffled his eyes were right now…

"Do you sad?"

Gasped, he found his sister now staring at him with the utmost concern laid hidden within her cerulean, watery eyes. He knew she was most likely fond to pampering another and easily be touched by how other people could act to her.

He shook his head, "No I'm not, Lacus." He tried to smile. And dreadful it felt, if not painful.

She looked at him with those big eyes, body almost shoving forward, "But your eyes don't say so."

He noted himself to avoid eye contact with her later in similar circumstance, "Lately I don't get much sleep. That's why I seemingly like panda."

And now his smile could go a little bit smoother, "And not a sad one."

She seemed like thinking something but soon shrugging it off with shaking head slowly, "I see…"

Then she winked her cheerful smile, "And thank you for this buttoning service! Big brother Kira is such an expert on this stuff!"

Kira stifled his laughter so he wouldn't see another pouting face of her anymore, "Buttoning service? Pay me then!"

She, who had stood on the doorway, interrupted her pace in midway before whipped around, with eyes blinking, her uniform rustling, "P-pay? I think that's a free service." Her mouth cringed close, as Kira sighed, relaxed smile warming his features.

He made his way until inches separated them, leaned in and whispered gently at her ears, his breath disaggregated the strays of pastel tresses, "Free as long as then you learn how to latch the buttons by yourself."

Her facial turned to unrecognized one, a mixture of confusion, pure amusement, and sour sulk, which blended comely. Like how childish antic reacted against another, she spinning around and sprinted down stairs, the location where their room was resided.

He was left alone, alarm that pointed the seven at morning suddenly ringing; sunlight piercing down like stabbing dagger, the square room now seemed really quadrangle.

"_Do you sad?"_

A faint voice calling of downwards, vaguely echoing on Kira's ears, begged him to go down immediately. Retorted a single riposte, he then glanced at his side momentarily, mumbling something before catching up to scurrying down and greeted his tempting breakfast.

"If it's continuing, I don't know what will happen next."

- - -

**A/N: **-3- Semi-incest? Who knows what will happen next like what Kira said –laughing evilly- So, it's unbetaed, grammatical errors are please be forgiven. I have stopped to write for such a long time and the result is not good at all –shrugs-


End file.
